1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and, more particularly, to an image processing apparatus for editing moving image data, an image processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, such a technique that an editing point (In-point, Out-point) of a moving image is determined by using time code information added to moving image data and then an editing is performed is known (for example, refer to the Official Gazette of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-252940). A time code indicates an hour, a minute, a second, and a frame. The number of frames in the time code is set by a broadcasting method. For example, in the case of NTSC, 0 to 29 are added as frames, and in the case of PAL, 0 to 24 are added.
In the related art, such a technique that a moving image is coded by an MPEG method or the like also is known. In MPEG, each frame of the moving image is coded by one of an intra-frame coding, a forward-prediction motion compensation inter-frame coding, and a bidirectional-prediction motion compensation inter-frame coding. In MPEG, the coding is performed on a unit basis called a GOP (Group of Picture) constructed by intra-frame coding frames (I frames), forward-prediction inter-frame coding frames (P frames), and bidirectional-prediction inter-frame coding frames (B frames) of a predetermined number.
Therefore, in the case of editing the moving image data coded by the MPEG method, a dividing or combining process is executed on a GOP unit basis.
In recent years, a moving image of a high frame rate (the number of frames per unit time) is handled. For example, among consumer-use video cameras, a video camera which can photograph a moving image of 60 frames/second (fps) has been proposed. In the case where a time code is added to the moving image of such a high frame rate, the time code of the same value is added to a plurality of frames.
In the case where the time code of the same value is added to a plurality of frames in an overlap manner as mentioned above, if an editing is performed by using the time code in a manner similar to that in the related art, there is such a problem that the moving image subjected to the editing is missing a frame or the moving image data is not combined at a desired position of the user.